Streight from the Hood
by hot-an-sticky
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma divorce, Bulma goes bankrupt, and Bura moves down to the 'hood'. She makes new friends, and realizes how tough it actually is there. T/P G/B U/M *CHAPPY 7 YAY!*
1. Chapter One

Streight from the Hood  
By: Alyssa  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I don't own DBZ/GT.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: This is an A/U fic. Therefore, the ages and settings are different. Trunks, Goten and Marron are 18, Uub, Pan and Bura are 17.  
  
Chapter 01:  
"H-Hi...I'm Bura..." Bura said, as she introduced herself to the class.  
  
"Good Morning Bura," Ms. Kimichi said to Bura, "Students, I'd like all of you to welcome Bura," Ms. Kimichi said as she turned around and faced the students.  
  
"Hi Bura!" yelled Pan, who was sitting in the back, along with Marron.  
  
"You can sit with us back here, if ya' want," Marron said.  
  
"Yah. That would be great!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Great. Another one of them..." Trunks joked.  
  
"Oh someone help me please! I'm gonna die! Not another one! Noo!!!" Goten said as he pretended to die.  
  
"Shut up Goten." Pan said in between laughs as she punched Trunks.  
  
"Are all of you guys in the same grade?" Bura asked as she took the seat inbetween Pan and Marron.  
  
"Actually, no. We're not." Marron said, putting her finger to her mouth as if thinking.  
  
"Huh? Why? I mean...you guys are in the same class..." Bura said surprised at the information she was given.  
  
"Well, for one, Trunks and Goten over there are dumbasses..." Marron said jokingly.  
  
"Hey! We heard that!" Trunks and Goten said at the same time.  
  
"It's the truth you guys! Get over it!" Pan yelled back at them.  
  
Bura giggled.  
  
"Hm? What's so funny?" Trunks, Goten and Pan asked.  
  
"You guys. The people at my old school were never this funny." Bura said a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh. You went to one of those private schools then huh?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yah. It got boring there..." Bura started.  
  
"Why'd you leave? Like come one. A place like this is considered a dump compared to a private school." Pan said.  
  
"Well, my parents are divorced, and my Mom didn't have the money to send me to there anymore. So, we moved down here. She said my brother would be around here somewhere." Bura replied.  
  
"That's great. Poor now like us, ne?" Pan said.  
  
"Yah. I guess."  
  
"May I begin class now?" Ms. Kimichi asked them.  
  
"Yup." They all said together with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Okay then..."  
---  
Lunch  
---  
"So, tell me about the people here." Bura said to Pan and Marron.  
  
"Okay...well...there's Trunks. *points to Trunks* He's like the resident pimp or something. He's got girls falling everywhere for him." Pan said.  
  
"And that *points to Goten* is Goten. He isn't as popular as Trunks, but he still is pretty good." Pan said.  
  
"Yah. He's really funny too." Marron said.  
  
"Uub is over there. *points to Uub* He's really shy, but he's a real gentleman." Pan said.  
  
"Wow. Is that it here?" Bura asked.  
  
"No, but we are like the most popular kids at school..." Marron said.  
  
"Oh. Wow. That's so cool." Bura replied, "Don't you guys have any labels or something? Like Trunks is the pimp, Goten is the funny guy, and Uub is the shy guy."  
  
"Oh, well I'm the resident pimptress, and Marron is the best friend." Pan said.  
  
"Yah. I'm the best friend." Marron said laughingly.  
  
"Cool." Bura said.  
  
"So Pan, you still up for later?" Marron asked Pan.  
  
"Yah. I don't have much of a choice." Pan replied.  
  
"What are you guys gonna do?" Bura asked.  
  
"We're going to the mall." Marron stated.  
  
"Can I come?" Bura asked excitedly.  
  
"Yah. I don't see why not." Pan said.  
  
"Oh now they're gonna bring her with us to the mall." Trunks sarcastically said as he came up behind Pan and kissed her neck.  
  
"Trunks. I told not to do that. She's coming whether you like it or not." Pan said.  
  
"I know. Just wanted to hear you say that." Trunks said as he pulled Pan into a close hug.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Bura asked Marron.  
  
"Yah. You get used to it." Marron told her.  
  
"So ladies, what's it gonna be tonight? Rich white boys again?" Goten asked as he took a seat next to Bura.  
  
"Probably Goten. There isn't really anything richer around here." Marron said.  
  
"Hah. I'm gonna get that job at McDonald's." Goten said.  
  
"Can we have a discount?" Pan asked.  
  
"Sure. I don't see why not." Goten replied.  
  
"Yay!" Pan said happily.  
  
*ring* the bell rang  
---  
at the mall  
---  
"Uhh...Hey. Do you need some help?" Bura asked a guy who looked like he was having a hard time with the bags his Mom made him carry.  
  
"Sure. Thanks." he said.  
  
"Okay. I'm Bura, what's your name?" Bura asked, trying to strike a conversation.  
  
"I'm Ninsei." he replied.  
  
"Cool. So, you live around her?" Bura asked.  
  
"No, actually I live downtown. Do you live here?"  
  
"Yah. I live like two blocks away."  
  
"Oh wow..OWOWOOWOW!" Ninsei yelled as his Mom grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"NINSEI! What have I told you about the girls down here?!" Ninsei's mom hollered.  
  
"OWOWOW! Mom that hurts!" Ninsei yelled, a bit embarassed at the look Bura was giving him.  
  
"They're all poor! I will not allow you to date a poor person!" She yelled as she dragged her poor poor son back to her car.  
  
"Oh yah?!" Pan yelled, in time to see the mother turn around. The three of them flicked her off, and stuck their toungues.  
  
"The nerve!" the mother yelled, deafening the people walking past her.  
  
"Hahah!" Marron yelled as they turned around and ran.  
  
"So, what you get Marron?" Pan asked looking through Marron's bag.  
  
"Oh, some underwear, shorts, and a few shirts. What about you?"  
  
"Same ol' same ol'." Pan stated flatly.  
  
"Hey girls. You guys ready? Trunks said he'd drop you off...since I got the job!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Okay Goten! See ya' later then!" Pan said waving her cousin off.  
  
"Okay, so where to first girls?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's okay. I can walk. I like only 3 blocks away." Bura said.  
  
"You sure?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yah." Bura replied, as she waved bye, turned around and walked her way home.  
  
"Okay then Pan and Marron. Let's go."  
  
And with that, they walked out. 


	2. Chapter Two

Streight from the Hood  
By: ReiChan, Sa, or Alyssa [either one of these names]  
  
DiSCLAiMER: No, I don't own DBZ/GT.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Thankies for the review[s]! ^_^ This chapter is reall serious. Not much funny in this one.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Hey Pan! Hey Marron!" Bura greeted her friends after Bulma dropped her off.  
  
"Hey Bura!" Pan and Marron said at the same time.  
  
"Sup?" Pan asked Bura.  
  
"Oh..nothing much. Just talked to my Mom about what we're gonna do." Bura replied.  
  
"Oh great. Family time." Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"At least you can still talk to your Mom." Marron said to no one really.  
  
"Huh? You don't talk to your Mom?" Bura asked surprised-like. -I thought she would be close to her Mom...- Bura thought.  
  
"No...I uhhh...my Mom kicked me out..." Marron said, a tear silently falling from her blue eyes.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry..." Bura said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay really." Marron said wipiing the tear and putting on her usual smile.  
  
"So, where did you guys go yesterday? Like after I left..." Bura asked.  
  
"I...Uhhh..." Pan started.  
  
"We better get to class...It's about PMS time for Ms. Kimichi." Trunks stated, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"We should get going. I don't want to be the one she throws the apple at again." Goten said.  
  
Everyone laughed as they walked/ran to class. Each of them hoping not to be the one who makes Ms. Kimichi mad.  
---  
in class MARRON'S POV  
---  
I don't know why it hurt so much when Bura reminded me of my past. I guess...it's 'cause...maybe I'm not as over it as I thought. I still miss John so much. I thought he loved me...I can't believe he lied. He left me...to take care of Jordan...all by myself. I should've listened to mom...I should've...but I didn't. How could I have been so stupid? I knew the type of guy John was...still I let him lead me into a trap. It happened so long ago...I can't believe I'm still emotional about this...  
  
He ran away when I told him I was pregnant...  
  
~Flashback~  
"Hey Marron...why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"I...I have something important to tell you..."  
  
"What is it? Your mom tell you you can't see me no more?"  
  
"No...t-that's not it..."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I-I'm...pregnant..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"How can you do this to me? I told you I didn't want no kids 'till I was 20!"  
  
"I-I love you."  
  
"I don't love you Marron."  
  
"Bu-But..."  
  
"I lied."  
~End of Flaskback~  
  
It hurts to even think about that. Why? I thought he loved me...he was so cold...his words...dripping like venom from his mouth. He made me cry...but that was worse than when my mom found out...  
  
~Flashback~  
"Marron you're home. Come to the kitchen with me..I have something important to ask you..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Marron, I was taking the trash out of your room, and this fell out."  
  
*gasp*  
  
"According to this, you're pregnant. I thought we agreed on abstinence."  
  
"I-I...uhhh..."  
  
"Marron, I can't believe you lied to me! I thought you would know better! How could you do this?!"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Marron! I can't believe this! You were always such a good girl! Was this Pan's idea? Did she lead you to this?!"  
  
"No mom Pan had nothing to do with this!"  
  
"How dare you yell at me!" *slap*  
  
*sniffle*  
  
"Out Marron! I want nothing more to do with you! I dont' even want to know who got you pregnant! Take that baby of yours and GET!" *takes a drink of alcohol*  
  
"But...mom...where am I gonna go?"  
  
"I don't know...and frankly I don't care! You and that thing can go burn in hell for all I care!" *takes another drink*  
  
"Fine..." *tears streaming down her face*  
  
"GO! GET I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE! YOU LYING BITCH!" *takes another drink*  
  
"I'M LEAVING!"  
  
"YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"  
  
"Am NOT!" *a door slams*  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I didn't know my mother could be so cold. She was...never like that...even when she drank. Luckily, Goten was there for me...  
  
~Flashback~  
"Marron?! Is that you?"  
  
"Hi...Goten..."  
  
"What are you doing in a place like this? You shouldn't be here."  
  
"I...This is my job. This is how I work."  
  
"WHY?! You were such a good girl when we were in elementary school..."  
  
"I have a son...and my mom kicked me out of the house in a drunken rage."  
  
"You need to change your life. I doubt your son would like you to be living like this."  
  
"This is what I call life..."  
  
"Marron..this is NO way to be living!"  
  
"You...you're coming with me. We're gonna get that boy of yours and you're both moving into my house."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts Marron. I don't know what I'd do, knowing one of the best friends I have are out doing this, and not living in a good house."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Goten."  
  
"Anytime Marron, anytime..."  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Goten has always been there for me...even the day Jordan was born. He was there...he took the place John should've had. Goten's always been like a father to Jordan. I don't know where I'd be if not for Goten...  
---  
End of Marron's POV at lunch  
---  
"Pan, Marron, where'd you guys go yesterday? After I left. You didn't answer me this morning!" Bura yelled.  
  
"We..uhhh...we were...out." Pan said quietly.  
  
"Out doing WHAT?! I called your house last night, and your parents told me you weren't there last night! What were you guys out doing?"  
  
"We...were...doing...our jobs..." Marron said, hopefully getting Bura off the subject. That didn't happen.  
  
"What jobs would those be?"  
  
"We...were at...the..." Pan began as tears started to well up in her eyes. She hated her job, but it was the best way to make the money her family needed.  
  
"They were at the strip club down the street, and after that they slept with the richest guys there for money." Trunks said, completely aware of the fact that his girlfriend and her best friend hated talking about that.  
  
"W-What? Why?" Bura questioned, completely horrified.  
  
"My...my parents...they don't have enough money to support me and them. I knew I had to do something. I couldn't take the look on their faces everytime the bills came around." Pan said through tears, Trunks had her in his lap and he was whispering words of comfort in her ears.  
  
"What? Don't your parents know? Are you sure there's nothing left for both of you to do? Did you give your virginity to someone you don't know?"  
  
"My parents know...about this. At first they were ashamed, but soon they realized my intentions were good. And at least...it kept food on the table..." Pan said.  
  
"Oh..I didn't know it was so hard down here..." Bura said, sorry thay she was so hard on them, "What about you Marron? Why do you do that?"  
  
"I have a saon. Named Jordan. And I have to be able to support him somehow. Goten takes care of the bills, I take care of the food.."  
  
"You and Goten have a baby together?!"  
  
  
"No! It's nothing like that. She had the baby before I took her into my home. I found her at a party, and I didn't want her living the way she did. She needed someone to help her...and her mother had kicked her out." Goten said.  
  
"Oh...you guys really don't have it easy here, do you?"  
  
"Trunks kinda does. His father doesn't really talk to him, but his father is the only one that has a good paying, steady job." Pan said.  
  
"But I still get in trouble..." Trunks said.  
  
"Yah, you gang-banger you!" Pan said jokingly.  
  
"No gang can defeat me, that's why no guy has ever touched my Panny, without my or her permission." Trunks said smugly.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Ack! Time for class!" Goten yelled, jumping up and spilling soda all over himself.  
  
Everyone laughed the whole way back to class.  
  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: What do you think? Good, Bad? Mad at me for making Marron pregnant? For making Pan and Marron strippers? Hope you liked it...at least a little bit. Oh, and Marron's parents are still Juuhachigou and Kuririn. I can't believe I made Juuhachi alcoholic! Hope you don't mind though. ^_^;; Okay now! Review Review! One more review and I'll add chapter 3 when I finish it! I might finish sooner if I get more reviews! Tell your friends! I want reviews! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Streight from the Hood  
By: Supahsa/ReiChan/Sa  
  
DiSCLAiMER: DBZ/GT not mine. =\ I also don't own the acoustic version of Thugz Mansion.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Sorry it's been a while. Been busy with school. And yah. I also wanna thank all my reviewers. Especially Mariah Ashley [fanfiction.net] and cuttie_blossom [mediaminer.org] for being my first reviewers! Thanks to Seri-chan for telling me about the anonymous review thing, forgot about that. ^^; Thanks to Dragon_Mistress and cuttie_blossom for that 10 out of 10 rating. It made me smile. =D Also, thanks to lil_lei_chan, I'm glad you like it. I'll keep writing. I am sorry for any future typos in this. ^_^ Thankies again.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---  
after school; Bura and Bulma's home  
---  
"Bura, I've talked with your father and..." Bulma started.  
  
"What? Tell me! I wanna know!" Bura imterupted.  
  
"We're gonna have a family reunion type thing. You'll get to meet your brother and father." Bulma said nervously.  
  
"Really? Wow...I wonder what they're like..." Bura thought out loud.  
  
"We'll be meeting them tomorrow. After I get back from work."  
  
"Okay." Bura replied happily.  
---  
the next day; at school  
---  
"You guys wouldn't believe what my mom told me yesterday!" Bura told her friends once she sat down with them.  
  
"Ack. Tell us." Pan said.  
  
"I'm gonna meet my brother and my dad!" Bura exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Wow. Wonder what that would be like." Marron said.  
  
"I don't remember them much, but my mom says I was a real daddy's girl." Bura said.  
  
"Hah. Daddy's girl." Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"It's all good." Bura said, smilng broadly.  
  
"My dad told me I'd be meeting my lil sis and my mom." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh. That's weird. Coincidence maybe?" Goten said.  
  
"That is weird..." Trunks said.  
  
"Do you remember anything about her or your mom?" Pan asked.  
  
"Uhh...My sis has the same eyes as my mom did...I think they were blue. Yah, and they looked kidna the same.." Trunks said in deep thought.  
  
"That's not really helpful." Uub said.  
  
"Heh. Sorry. My 'rents divorced when I was a young'n, so I don't remember much." Trunks said, trying to give the 'Son smile'.  
  
"It's aight. We'll find out soon enough, now won't we?" Marron said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yah, I guess you're right." Bura said sighing.  
---  
at lunch  
---  
There was a big crowd around Trunks, Pan, BUra, Goten, Uub, and Marron. This wasn't the fight crowd, it was the kind of crowd that was around something important. Pan strums a beat on her guitar.  
  
Uub:  
Shit, tired of gettin shot at  
Tired of gettin chased by the police and arrested  
Nigguhs need a spot where we can kick it  
A spot where we belong, that's just for us  
Nigguhs ain't gotta get all dressed up and be Hollywood  
Nawmean? Where do nigguhs go when we die?  
Ain't no heaven for a thug nigguh  
That's why we go to thug mansion  
That's the only place where thugs get in free and you gotta be a G  
... at thug mansion  
  
Trunks:  
A place to spend my quiet nights, time to unwind  
So much pressure in this life of mine, I cry at times  
I once contemplated suicide, and woulda tried  
But when I held that 9, all I could see was my momma's eyes  
No one knows my struggle, they only see the trouble  
Not knowin it's hard to carry on when no one loves you  
Picture me inside the misery of poverty  
No man alive has ever witnessed struggles I survived  
Prayin hard for better days, promise to hold on  
Me and my dawgs ain't have a choice but to roll on  
We found a family spot to kick it  
Where we can drink liquor and no one bickers over trick shit  
A spot where we can smoke in peace, and even though we G's  
We still visualize places, that we can roll in peace  
And in my mind's eye I see this place, the players go in fast  
I got a spot for us all, so we can ball, at thug's mansion  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Uub:  
Every corner, every city  
There's a place where life's a little busy  
Little Hennessy, laid back and cool  
Every hour, cause it's all good  
Leave all the stress from the world outside  
Every wrong done will be alright  
Nothin but peace love  
And street passion, every ghetto needs a thug mansion  
  
Marron:  
A place where death doesn't reside, just thugs who collide  
Not to start beef but spark trees, no cops rollin by  
No policemen, no homicide, no chalk on the streets  
No reason, for nobody's momma to cry  
See I'm a good gal, I'm tryin to stick around for my son  
But if I should die, I know all of my savings support him  
This whole year's been crazy, asked the Holy Spirit to save me  
Only difference from me and Ossie Davis, gray hair maybe  
Cause I feel like my eyes saw too much sufferin  
I'm just seven-some-odd years, I done lost my mother  
And I cried tears of joy, I know she smiled on her girl  
I dream of you more, my love goes to my mom  
Cause like Ann Jones, she raised a ghetto queen in a war  
And just for that alone she shouldn't feel no pain no more  
Cause one day we'll all be together, sippin heavnly champagne  
What angels saw, with golden wings in thug's mansion  
  
Marron, Pan and Uub:  
Every corner, every city  
There's a place where life's a little busy  
Little Hennessy, laid back and cool  
Every hour, cause it's all good  
Leave all the stress from the world outside  
Every wrong done will be alright  
Nothin but peace love  
And street passion, every ghetto needs a thug mansion  
  
Goten:  
Dear momma don't cry, your baby boy's doin good  
Tell the homies I'm in heaven and they ain't got hoods  
Seen a show with Marvin Gaye last night, it had me shook  
Drippin peppermint Schnapps, with Jackie Wilson, and Sam Cooke  
Then some lady named Billie Holiday  
Sang sittin there kickin it with Malcolm, 'til the day came  
Little LaTasha sho' grown  
Tell the lady in the liquor that she's forgiven, so come home  
Maybe in time you'll understand only God can save us  
When Miles Davis cuttin lose with the band  
Just think of all the people that you knew in the past  
that passed on, they in heaven, found peace at last  
Picture a place that they exist, together  
There has to be a place better than this, in heaven  
So right before I sleep, dear God, what I'm askin  
Remember this face, save me a place, in thug's mansion  
  
Marron, Pan, Goten, Uub and Trunks:  
Every corner, every city  
There's a place where life's a little busy  
Little Hennessy, laid back and cool  
Every hour, cause it's all good  
Leave all the stress from the world outside  
Every wrong done will be alright  
Nothin but peace love  
And street passion, every ghetto needs a thug mansion  
  
Pan ends her struming to cheers and 'yay's from Bura and the other people in the crowd. It was Friday. Friday was when everyone was supposed to sing and rap. That's the way it was for Trunks, Pan, Goten, Marron and Uub. It's been that way since Pan and Marron were freshmen.  
  
"Wow you guys that was great!" Bura congratulated her friends as she helped them pick up the money people threw at them.  
  
"Thanks." Pan replied.  
  
"How much did we make today?" Marron asked as everyone finish collecting money.  
  
"Hmm...about 104 this time Mar." Uub replied.  
  
"Okay. How are we gonna spend it this time?" Goten asked.  
  
"Movies?" Trunks suggested.  
  
"Naw. How 'bout we eat out somewhere." Pan said.  
  
"Aw, but we did that last time." Trunks whined.  
  
"Fine. I'm down with movies, you?" Pan said, giving into Trunks.  
  
"I'm down." Goten said.  
  
"Me too, are you?" Marron asked Uub.  
  
"Yah, what about you, Bura?" Uub asked.  
  
"I didn't really make anything, I don't want to waste you guyses money..." Bura said.  
  
"That's crazy talk." Pan said.  
  
"Yah. It's no fun if everyone's ain't goin." Marron said.  
  
"Fine. I'll go, but when?" Bura asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Trunks stated.  
  
"Aiight." Bura replied.  
---  
afterschool; Bura is getting ready to meet her brother and father [o_o]; Bura's POV  
---  
Wow. I can't believe I'm actually gonna get to meet my brother! Wee! I wonder what they're like. I hope they're nice, hmm...maybe I've seen my brother at school before. Mommy said he is one year older than me. I'm so excited. I can't even fix my hair the way I want it. That's weird. Oh well. First time for everything. Yah.  
  
"BURA! IT'S TIME TO GO! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Mommy's calling.  
  
"COMING!"  
  
A door slams.  
---  
Trunks' House  
---  
"Man Dad...when are they gonna get here?" Trunks asked impatiently.  
  
"Keep your pants on brat. They're on their way." Vegeta said to his son, who at the moment was dancing around like a freak needing to use the pee pee room.  
  
The door bell rang. It took Trunks half a second to be in front of the door, smooth out his hair and open the door.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to-" Trunks started as he looke wide-eyed at the people standing infront of his door.  
  
"Trunks!" "Bura!" Trunks and Bura said at the same time, pointing at eachother.  
  
"Oh my Kami. I knew there was something weird about you!" Bura yelled.  
  
"Hey! That's not the nicest thing to say to your oniichan!" Trunks replied, with equal loudness.  
  
"Oniichan my ass! I only found out you were my brother today!" Bura replied, with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, so inroductions are unnessecary for you to, neh?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No duh!" Were you not listening to us?!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that." Vegeta said to his son, as he smacked him up-side his head. 


	4. Chapter Four

Streight From the Hood By: ReiChan/Supahsa  
  
DiSCLAiMAH: Me no own.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Sorry for the long wait.I have TWO reasons why I haven't been able to update. One, my parents grounded me.I'm still grounded.but yehnoe.what they don't know won't hurt me. Two, I broke my finger! ;_; I broke it playing basketball.and I was debating whether or not I should update or not. Also, most of this chapter will be based on a true story. Now, onto the chappy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not all that surprised."  
  
"WHY NOT MARRON?"  
  
"Pan, don't get me wrong but they DO look alike, yehnoe?"  
  
"You guys, I'm still here."  
  
"Yah Bura we know."  
  
"Er...Jordan spilt milk and Goten's hungry. This is gonna take forever to fix. I-"  
  
"Got to go, we know, Marron."  
  
"Tell Jordan Auntie Pan says 'Hi'!"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Hahah."  
  
-click-  
  
"Well, it isn't really as much fun without Marron."  
  
"Son Pan are you calling me boring?"  
  
"Yes I am Bura Vegeta Breifs."  
  
"Okay fine. Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
-click-  
  
--- Pan's House --- "PanChan!" Videl called.  
  
"What Mom?" Pan replied.  
  
"Can you go to the store? We're a bit low on supplies. Your father emptied out the fridge!"  
  
"Okay! I'll go."  
  
"Do you need any money?"  
  
"No, I got it covered."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Pan ran into the main room of her apartment and gave her pregnant mom a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Byee!" Pan yelled while putting her shoes on and running out the door. --- Pan's POV --- The walk to the store was pretty much normal. People fighting, yelling, and girls crying. I've lived this way all my life. I can't stand the thought of anyone hurt, but it's not my place to interfere. Not  
  
alone at least. A scream pierced my ears. It sounded so familiar...  
  
"SHiT! JAY?!" I yelled running to the alley where I heard the scream.  
  
"P-Pan..g-get out of...h-here..." Jay said coughing up blood.  
  
"Jay, I can't leave my homeboy, not when he's like this." I replied taking his not broken arm and putting it around my shoulder. "Someone call the hospital!"  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" I hear an evil voice behind me. I turn around to see, BDown's [Bloods Down] worstest enemy, CK [Crab Killahs].  
  
"I'm takin' my homeboy to the hospital Foo. What's it look like I'm doin'?" I spat.  
  
"We weren't done with him." He replied.  
  
"I don't care." I said, turning around and reaching my hand into my pocket to get to my cell phone.  
  
"Put the bitch down." He said grabbing my hair and turning me around.  
  
"Fuck off." I replied as I spat into his face.  
  
"Fuckin' whore, you will regret that." He said dropping me and punching my face.  
  
"Hahah...that's funny." I said picking myself up and dusting off my clothes.  
  
"How?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Cuz, you're too weak for me to waste time on." I replied smirking.  
  
"Hey! James!"  
  
"What is it, Tom?"  
  
"Isn't that Trunks' girl?"  
  
"Why...yes...it is. I knew you looked familiar. I'd notice that figure anywhere." He said looking me up and down.  
  
"You actually think you have a chance with me? Hah. That's even funnier than your face."  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled, TRYiNG to punch me again. I dodged easily.  
  
"Ooooh. I'm SOOO scared." I taunted.  
  
"Bitch!" He yelled [again], TRYiNG to kick me.  
  
"I don't have time for this." I reply kicking him into a wall and watching CK try to get him. They should've known better. Stupid crips.  
  
"Jay is you okay?" I asked, almost forgetting my homeboy who was on the verge of death. He lay there lifeless. SHiT! I can be so damned careless sometimes. I pulled out my cell phone and called my house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom, it's Pan. I can't get the food yet. I've got a problem."  
  
"What is it Panny?" Mom asks, worry evident in her tone.  
  
"Mom....it's Jay. He's barely breathing, cuz of a fight and-"  
  
"Enough get to a hospital quick! I'll just get your father to get the food."  
  
"Thanks SO much Mom!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone, stuffed into my pocket, picked up Jay, and flew to the nearest hospital. Luckily, it was only a few minutes away. I get to the hospital and Jay gets rushed to the emergency room. I call up Trunks, Goten, Marron, Jay's 'rents, and Bura. They get here fast.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Son?" The doctor enters the room and asks me.  
  
"Y-Yes?" I ask nervously, looking around at everyone there.  
  
"I'm sorry. Jay is on air supply and life support. But he isn't unconscious, yet. If you guys have anything to say to him, say it now. I don't think he'll be alive any longer." He told me, sadness, regret and concern in his eyes.  
  
"I-I'll tell them..." tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I've known Jay since I was young. Hell, we went through boys and toys with me. Every time I needed something, he was there. Now...who will be there for me? Who do I have now? I collapsed; the tears were falling, all against my will. Jay was the best guy friend I ever had. way before Marron and Trunks.  
  
"If you want, I could tell them for you." The doctor said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You can go in there and talk to him privately. He may not be able to talk much, but he can hear you."  
  
That's the most kindness a stranger has ever shown me.  
  
"Thank you." I reply standing up and going into Jay's hospital room. What I see shocks the shit out  
  
of me. Jay, with wires stuck to him and nurses tending to him. The tears are gonna fall again. It hurts to see him this way. This isn't the Jay I knew. The Jay I knew was hyper and laughed a lot. He looked so weak like this.  
  
A tear falls. I quickly wipe it away and go to his side. I put his hand in mine.  
  
"Jay..." I begin, the tears start. I can't stop them. "I've known you my whole life and you are...the best friend I could ever ask for...You've always been there for me; I just hope I was always there for you... I heart you, and..." I can't control it anymore. The tears start falling. Washing away everything. All the laughs and the moments and memories that will always be in my heart.  
  
"Pan..." Jay starts as he wipes a tear from my face. I look at him. Death isn't new to me, but this was. The feeling of losing someone close to you.  
  
"W-What?" I ask quietly.  
  
"D-Don't cry...I-I never li-liked i-it when y-you cried..." He said. I cried more. I couldn't help it.  
  
"B-But Jay, what do you do when your best friend is about to die?" I ask.  
  
"You think about all the memories you shared together...and realize that all his pain is gone." I embrace him tightly, but not too tight.  
  
"Pan, don't you see? I finally get to see her again. I finally get to see Amber. I miss her so much..." Tears start streaming down Jay's face.  
  
"I-I understand. You really miss her don't you?" I ask him, lifting my head and looking him in the eye.  
  
"Y-Yes, I-I do." He replies quietly.  
  
"Okay, Panny, you're not the only one with something to say." Trunks says, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't worry too much, Baby." He tells me, kissing my hand. I take the seat in the corner and watch everyone talk to Jay. The big machine next to him starts to beep loudly and I see a straight line across the screen. No. Tears sting my cheeks. All I can hear are the yells and screams of his parents and little brother. And I hear all too familiar to me.  
  
"N-No...JAAAYYY!!!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs trying my best to get through all the doctors and nurses, to at least see him one last time. My heart breaks.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. This is no place-" I push her out of my way. I've got to get to Jay.  
  
"JAY! No! You can't die on me! NO! Not now! Not yet!" I scream, trying to get to him, but more doctors get in my way. Tears were flowing freely down my face and then someone grabbed my arm.  
  
"Pan. We shouldn't be here. They're gonna try to help Jay.." Trunks said, firmly holding me.  
  
"NO! Let go of me Trunks! I need to get to him! I need to see him once more!" I yell at him, trying desperately to get him off of me.  
  
"Pan..." Trunks says and shakes his head. Tears are in his eyes...  
  
"Okay..." I say lowering my head and allowing Trunks to pick me up and take me out of the room.  
  
I glance back at the bed and see him...smiling..Rest in Peace Jay. You will always remain in my heart.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: It's sad, I know. Okay, well I am in no way blood nor crip. And I am in no way affiliated with Crab Killahs [if there are any ¬¬], only the BDOWN gurls in my area. Thanks for reading. Now please review. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Five

Streight from the Hood  
By: Supahsa/ReiChan/Sa  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I don't own a lot of things. Like the songs I used in this fic for instance. ^^;  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Hmmm...okay...well it's not that I don't find any intrest in this...let's see...no one seems to review anymoe...;_; It makes me think if I should just title the story incomplete and never update again. So...if I don't get at least one review no more updates...if anyone cares. ;_;  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---  
At School  
---  
"Are we doin' anything tonight?"  
  
"I don't think we are Trunks, why?" Goten replies.  
  
"My Dad wants us to go 'entertain' at his restaraunt again."  
  
"Again? Well...we're aren't doin' anything, right girls?" Pan asks Bura and Marron, who just nod their head.  
  
"I guess we're all goin' then? Are you coming Uub?"  
  
"Probably Mar. But if I don't show up, don't act surprised."  
  
"Alright then. Be there at...uhhhh...4:30?"  
  
"Sure."  
---  
Bura's House  
---  
"What do you plan on doing for the show thing Pan?"  
  
"Oh, probably just sing a little and play some guitar, what about you?"  
  
"The same...except I don't play guitar, I play piano." Bura said smiling broadly.  
  
"Hahah. Very funny." Pan stated sarcastically.  
  
"Is it tuned?" Bura asked curiously poking at the guitar strings.  
  
"Not yet. But it only takes about five minutes to do that...so I suppose I'll tune it there."  
---  
4:30 at Vegeta's Hamburger Home ^_^  
---  
"Okay and now for all you guys out there, the taken-female you've all been waiting for...SON PAN!" Vegeta exclaimed as the crowd cheered for Pan.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta. Now, This is a song I wrote back when...everything was going really bad. Hope you guys like. Okay go." Pan said as she qued Bura and Marron to start up the music.  
  
"It's called 'Kimi Sae Ireba'." Pan stated as the music started. [Kimi Sae Ireba = If You Were Here]  
  
~I'M A DREAMER  
yoake no hikari sosogu ka no chi wa doko? [Where does the light of dawn pour down?]  
  
I'M A DREAMER  
Honojiroi sono hohoemi, douka sawarasete [Dimly white, that smile touched me somehow]  
  
koko wa hi no ataranai basho [That sunshine doesn't touch this place]  
hitorikiri de naku toki no himitsu no basho [This secret place where you can cry all alone.]  
sakebu youni namae yobunda [As if I were screaming, I call out your name]  
kimi ga inakerya, kimi sae ireba [If you weren't here; If you were here]  
  
kitto iku yo, hi no ataru basho [Surely, I'll go to that place where sunlight touches]  
kono mama ja owarenai, yakusoku ga aru [It can't end like this; we still have promises]  
tooi michi, hitosuji no michi [That far off path, that straight path,]  
kimi ga inakerya, kimi sae ireba [If you weren't here; if you were here]  
  
kitto iku yo, hi no ataru basho [Surely, I'll go to that place where the sunlight touches]  
kono mama ja owarenai, yakusoku ga aru [It can't end like this; we still have promises]  
tooi michi, hitosuji no hikari [That far off path, that straight path]  
kimi ga iru kara, kimi sae ireba [Because you are here; if only you were here]  
  
lalalalalalalalalalala...~  
  
The music slows to a top as Pan's voice finishes the rest of the song. Cheers can be heard for miles around. [WAHHHH! WOOOHHHH!]  
  
"Thank you so very much!" Pan exclaims to the ever-so-loud crowd.  
  
"MORE! MORE! MORE!" The crowd yells.  
  
"Uhh...only if there's enough time after everyone else." Pan replies, nervously wallking off the stage.  
  
"Good job Pan. I congratulate you. I just hope my daughter will get the crowd going just as you did."  
  
"Domo Arigato, Vegeta." Pan replies happily.  
  
"Hey Baby, good job. I loved the song." Trunks said huskily, grabbing Pan around the waist, and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Glad to know you like it." Pan replies kissing Trunks on the nose, and getting up [much to Trunks' dismay]. "Now, if you don't mind, they want more so I've got to get my guitar tuned. Don't forget, you and Goten are up next."  
  
"Alright. Alright. By the way, have you seen Uub?"  
  
"Not yet. But then again he said he'd TRY to come right?"  
  
"Yah...but-"  
  
"No but's. I bet he's just fine." Pan said, ending the conversation and walking down the hall to where they get ready.  
  
"Sure Pan. Whatever you say." Trunks said to himself.  
  
"So Trunks, which song are we doin' today?"  
  
"Hmm...how 'bout Got Rice?"  
  
"Sure...we haven't done that one in a while. Yah. Okay."  
  
"Okay...let's go get ready."  
  
"Aiight."  
---  
Meanwhile...On Stage  
---  
"Okay...now we have my only daughter...BURA!" Vegeta introduced, giving the mic to Bura.  
  
"Thanks for having me here. I know I haven't been here as long as Pan, but I promise I'll be worth it." Bura said winking. "Okay, here goes. Marron play!" Marron, taking the que, played the tape that was in the rape player.  
  
"This song is called Amazing Kiss." Bura said as the music started up. Dancing to the music, Bura started the song. "Oh...yah yah yah.."  
  
~Tell me what you're dreaming bout tonight   
I never want to let you go  
The lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile  
Sinking into the darkest night  
A breezeless flow in the afterglow  
You and me together we could go that extra mile  
  
Sweet nothings and time Only you and the rhyme  
Dizzy vertigo Round and round as we go  
  
Amazing Kiss Shining stars and I'll miss  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu yeah  
I remember...  
  
Amazing Kiss This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours, I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
  
Looking for words our brainwaves Found a way to communicate  
Secret sounds that you and I monopolize  
The moon reflected on the waves Moving in time reverberates  
Drifting ashore to you deep into your eyes  
  
As I lay awake  
Another night of heartbreak  
Longing for you Hits me out of the blue  
  
Amazing Kiss Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
I remember...  
  
Amazing Kiss This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours, I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
  
Tough enough to weather the hands of time  
Cuz our dream beams gonna shine on  
You and I will come this way again True blue to our destiny  
Leaning up against this wall of ice Never gonna let love fade away  
I don't want you to go  
So forevermore  
Just the way you are...  
  
Precious in my love Woh yeah yeah...yah  
Just the way you are...  
Precious in my love Woh yeah yeah...yah  
Just the way you are...  
  
Amazing Kiss Shining stars and I'll miss  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu yeah  
I remember...  
  
Amazing Kiss This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours, I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
  
Amazing Kiss Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
Ohhh...yah...Just the way you are...~  
  
Whistles and cheers could be heard from the crowd.  
  
Not bad for my first time huh?" Bura asked Marron, handing her the mic.  
  
"Not bad. Not bad at all." Marron said taking the mic and putting it on a table.  
  
"Go get Trunks and Goten for me 'kay? I'm going up after them."  
  
"'Kay!" Bura replied excitedly, running towards the back room.  
  
"Trunks! Goten! You're UUUUPPPP!" Bura yelled as she entered the back room.  
  
"We've got SAiYA-JiN ears Bura! We could hear you even if you whispered!" Trunks replied, equally loud.  
  
"Okay fine. You guys are up. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys need any music for this song."  
  
"Here's the tape." Trunks replied, digging into his pocket and throwing a tape at Bura.  
  
"Thanks...alot." Bura said sarcastically.  
  
"How much time do we have before we go on?" Goten asked trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Five. You better be there." Bura said to Goten.  
  
"And if we're not?" Trunks asked, knowing very well he was annoying his little sister.  
  
"Then you don't go on, we let Marr up and declare the rest of the night kareoke night." Bura replied, smiling broadly.  
  
"Fine. We'll be there in 5."  
  
"Got it."  
---  
5 Minutes Later  
---  
"Okay...here we have Trunks and Goten." Vegeta, said introducing his son and friend, earning cheers from the female part of the crowd.  
  
"Okay...we'll be doin' a song type thing called 'Got Rice'." Goten said.  
  
~Trunks: It's the azn nigga fuck the rest  
Dallas to New York jigga, we the best  
Vietnam to Japan to Mongolia  
Philippines to Taiwan to Cambodia  
Korea, ah ah, hometown China  
Who you got, huh?  
You got shit nigga, feel the size  
It's the A-Z-N better recognize  
  
Trunk&Goten: Got rice, bitch? Got rice?  
Got food, got soup, got spice?  
Got brains like us? Got skills like us?  
Got cars? Got clothes? Got girls like us?  
Wassup we the shit and we kill ya'll fools  
We got money in the bank from our family jewels  
Can we help it if we raid and corrupt the schools?  
It don't matter fuck the law shit we break the rules  
We jack cars, pop games, yo we got the tools  
Flip it up, break it down then we shoot some pool,  
You fuck with me, you fuck with all bitch, don't think it's cool  
One on one fuck that it's three on one no duels  
  
Goten: Got rice bitch? Got rice?  
Anything you can show that is nice?  
Got cash,got moves, got thoughts like us?  
Fuck no, Hell you white you'll never be like us  
Take off your shoes when you enter please  
Or crawl around on the floor with your fucking knees  
Don't mind the smell you'll get used to it  
Moth balls, fried squid, and that buddha shit  
What the hell is that you think I don't see  
No forks in the house chops sticks only  
Have a taste don't be scared try the lemon tea  
You don't want thats alright try the fuck on me  
  
Trunks&Goten: Got rice bitch, got rice?  
Got luck anytime you roll the dice?  
Your luck is bad unless you run and hide,  
Cuz we're thugs for life baby, Asian Pride...~  
  
Cheers were heard from the crowd. Trunks and Goten ran off the stage before any of the girls climbed on the stage and got to them.  
  
"You guys done?" Pan asked as Trunks and Goten entered the backroom and locked the door.  
  
"Y-yah..." Trunks replied.  
  
"So tell me, how'd it go this time?" Pan asked smiling broadly.  
  
"Better than last time." Goten replied inbetween breaths.  
  
"I see, you're still in one piece." Pan said laughing histarically.  
  
"It's not funny!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Quit you're whining boy." Vegeta demanded climbing out of the shadows.  
  
"D-Dad?!"  
  
"And me and Marron too." Bura giggled.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"No particular reason, now if you excuse me, we have to go get ready for my performance." Marron said, escorting her and Bura out.  
  
"So...what do you think of Goten?" Marron asked Bura, who instantly turned red.  
  
"I...uhh...don't know..?" Bura replied, blushing furiously.  
  
"Don't give me that 'I don't know' crap."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes...and his. You've got it bad. So does he. The thing is he knows it. He's just a little shy coming around."  
  
"Is it obvious?"  
  
"To everyone..except him."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"He seems to be oblivious to the fact you're shooting all those love rays at him."  
  
"Really..?"  
  
"Yah. I remember when Pan and I were talking about it one day. Trunks looked like he was gonna kill someone."  
  
"He didn't hurt Goten did he?"  
  
"Nope. Goten's his best friend. And besides, Goten probably went through the same thing when Trunks and Pan first got together."  
  
"I could really...just imagine that." Bura said, taking the seat in front of the piano, and tossing the mic to Marron.  
  
"Alrigth people! Here I am! Remember me? Of course you do!" Marron exclaimed into the mic as the crowd roared more.  
  
"I'll be singing 'A Moment Like This' for ya' tonight." Marron said as she got ready to start the song.  
  
~What if I told you  
It was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me?   
Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling,   
We've met before.  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now.  
  
A moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming,  
but still lie awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
A moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this..  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment...  
like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't belive it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
oooohh...like this..~  
  
Marron ended the song, and Bura stopped her piano playing. The crowd cheered more.  
  
"Thank you all for having me!" Marron yelled as she threw the mice back to Bura, who took it and put it back on the table.  
  
"Good job Marr. Too bad I wasn't here to listen to all of it."  
  
"Uub! You made it!" Marron exclaimed as she wrapped him into a hug.  
  
"When do I get to go on?" Uub asked.  
  
"As soon as your ready." Marron replied.  
  
"Okay..I'll be ready in 5."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Marron! Come here!" Bra shouted, startling her friend.  
  
"What is it Bura?" Marron said walking over to where her friend was.  
  
"Wellllll...I was putting everything back when I turned around and saw Uub. So I took everything out, right?"  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"I was taking everything out when this fell out from under the desk." Bura said, holding up a key.  
  
"Y-you don't think that's the key to.." Marron started, her voice trembling.  
  
"Yup. And I bet there's something in that old shed my Dad doesn't want us finding."  
  
"But...we're not supposed to go in there..."  
  
"We do everything we're not allowed to do. How's this any different?"  
  
"I dunno...I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this."  
  
"So do I...but I just wanna know...what my Dad has to hide...from me."  
  
"We've got to tell the others...and figure out a plan on how we're gonna get in there."  
  
"Well..we've already got the key...all we have to do to is distract my Dad...and..."  
  
"Manage a way inside." 


	6. Chapter Six

Streight from the Hood  
By: Supahsa/ReiChan/Sa  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I don't own a lot of things.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! :D  
  
Chapter 6  
  
---  
Vegeta's Hamburger Home  
---  
"Okay, you guys got it?"  
  
"Yah Bura, I think so..."  
  
"Okay then, tell me. What is the plan?"  
  
"Trunks and I, go outside to the dark area near the shed."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"And if anyone what we're doin', I just tell them me and Pan wanted to be alone."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Then I go up on stage with Uub..."  
  
"And we perform, in order to distract Vegeta..."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"And if he gets bored, we get him drunk."  
  
"Good, while that's-"  
  
"Happening Bura and me will be opening the shed and entering, with Trunks and Pan behind us."  
  
"Right. Good job, everyone listened to me!" Bura said clapping her hands together and smiling broadly.  
  
"C'mon Marron!" Uub said, grabbing Marron's hand and taking her out of the room.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder when they'll get together..." Pan thought out-loud.  
  
"It's about time Uub got the courage to grab her hand." Trunks smirked, and looked at Goten.  
  
"Uhh...Hmmm...Yah..." Bura stuttered, blushing.  
  
"Okay Pan. Let's go have 'fun.'" Trunks smiled, taking Pan around the waist and putting her over his shoulder.  
  
"Later guys. We'll be waiting. Take your time!" Pan exclaimed as Trunks carried her outside.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Are you thirsty Bura?"  
  
"Kinda why?"  
  
"Well, I'm kinda thirsty, and Pan did say to take our time.."  
  
"'Kay! Let's go!" Bura exclaimed jumping up, and taking Goten with her.  
---  
Uub and Marron  
---  
"Hey! Vegeta-san!"  
  
"What is it boy?"  
  
"We sure are glad you invited us!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"So glad, we wanna treat you to some...SAKE [pronounced sa-keh]!" Marron exclaimed, taking out a bottle of, according to Trunks, Vegeta's favorite sake.  
  
"Thanks." Vegeta grunted, taking the bottle, opening it and taking a large gulp.  
  
"Well, we'll get going. Gonna leave you and your sake alone."  
  
"Well, Marron and I gotta do somemore entartaining. Later Vegeta."  
  
"*hic*Okay."  
  
---  
After a few songs, setting up the kareoke [sp?] system, and declaring it kareoke night, Uub and Marron were going to the bar for some well deserved drinks.  
---  
"I wonder how Goten, Bura, Trunks and Pan are doing.."  
  
"They're probably alright Mar. Don't worry about it. And besides, we've done our part. They just have to do theirs."  
  
"Yah. We sure did. Vegeta's a drunk retard. Guess it was a good idea to add more alcohol in the sake."  
  
Continuing their convorsation, Uub and Marron took the last two seats available, and watched a way-too-drunk Vegeta sing 'Stronger.'  
  
"What do you want Uub? I think I can make some boba."  
  
"Boba? That'd be great."  
  
"What flavor?"  
  
"Strawberry-Banana."  
  
"Okay. Two Strawberry-Bananas coming up sir!" Marron replied, standing up and mock-saluting.  
  
"Hahah. Okay." Uub said as she went to the kitchen to make the boba.  
  
"You know Marron?" a familliar voice asked.  
  
'Can this really be...?' Uub thought, as he spun around and looked at the person, wide-eyed.  
---  
meanwhile  
---  
Trunks and Pan were still waiting for Goten and Bura. Leaves rustled and Trunks smirked at Pan.  
  
"Hey Trunks. You hear that?" Pan whispered.  
  
"Yah. You know what that means..."  
  
"Anata-ni muchu-nano!" [I'm crazy about you] Pan yelled.  
  
"Kimi-wa boku-no mono." [You're mine] Trunks said huskily.  
  
"Kisu shite..." [Kiss me] Pan replied, moaning.  
  
"Doko-ni?" [Where?] Trunks said embracing Pan.  
  
"Trunks, yasashiku shite-ne." [Trunks, be gentle] Pan replied, out of breath.  
  
"Kimi-ga hoshii." [I want you] Trunks said letting Pan go.  
  
"Motto aishite!" [Love me more!] Pan yelled.  
  
"Donna-fu-ni shite hoshi?" [How do you want me to do it?] Trunks asked.  
  
"Kande!" [Bite me!] Pan yelled.  
  
"Okay! Okay! EW! Too much! Too much! Ack! My brother?! GROSS!"  
  
"Huh? Bura?" Trunks and Pan exclaimed at the same time, both coming out of the dark still fully clothed.  
  
"Yah. A bit too much, still good, if I wasn't related to you." Bura said pointing at Trunks, who was blushing madly.  
  
"It was only show. I make sure this guy waits until we get somewhere closed to do something like that." Pan replied, smirking.  
  
"I know. I've got flashlights, walkie-talkies, and candy." Goten but in.  
  
"Why do we have candy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Uhhh...we checked on Daddy, who happens to be so drunk he's doing kareoke, and we saw candy. Goten here just couldn't 'help himself.' So here we are. It sure was hard to find flashlights in that dump of a restauraunt, but all here none the less."  
  
"Haha. Let's go."  
---  
meanwhile...  
---  
"I sure hope he doesn't mind the ube. I wouldn't mind ube if he doesn't want it..." Marron said to herself.  
  
"Hey Uub! We didn't have enough strawberries for two strawberry-bananas and I was wondering if..." Marron started. She immidiately dropped the plate she was holding, breaking the cups and spilling it's contents. 'N...No...why?'  
  
"Marron...I'm sorry..."  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Sorry that took a while. I kinda have a writer's block. Hate those. Hope you don't mind the japanese I added here, I mean since I added the translations and all... Any suggestions for the next chapters will help me greatly! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Streight from the Hood  
  
By: ReiChan/Supahsa/Sa  
  
DiSCLAiMER: If I owned DBZ/GT I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer right now...  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Sorry for the wait..I hope I kept everyone in suspense! *grins evily*  
  
Chapter 7: Forgiving Loose Ends  
  
---  
  
Vegeta's Hamburger Home  
  
---  
  
"Oh God no...No...why? What do you want with me? What did I ever do wrong?" Marron exclaimed turning and running away, as tears stung her eyes.  
  
"Marron!" Uub yelled running her.  
  
"Don't come after me!" Marron exclaimed as Uub grabbed her by the arm to face him.  
  
"Marron...I don't know why you're mother's here. But maybe you should listen to her...?" Uub suggested.  
  
"How can I talk to her now? She kicked me out of the house right before Jordan was born. She never gave me anything. She never helped me. She was never there! Don't you see Uub?! I can't even call her my mother anymore, she never acted like it! She even blamed me for my father's death! Why? Why now? Why is she here?" Marron yelled, sobbing and falling into Uub's embrace.  
  
"Marron...she talked to me. She said she was sorry. She was a drunk remember? She went and got help. She wants you two to be a family again." Uub comforted.  
  
"How can she? After all the shit she put me through. She wasn't even there the day Jordan was born. I called and left a message. I left 5 messages. I really wanted her there. I wanted her to see her grandchild..." Marron sobbed. Uub was speechless.  
  
"But did she go? No. She stayed home. Did she come on Jordan's forst birthday? No, she didn't. Did she even visit daddy's grave that year. No. I didn't know what happened to her. And during my first few months living with Goten I couldn't understand. I'd look at Jordan and wonder. Why couldn't she accept my child. Why? I asked myself over and over again. How could my own mother disapporve of such a wonderful child?" Marron cried.  
  
"She told me she was afraid that you would be like she was. She gave birth to you in high school, and she didn't know how to help you because her mother didn't help her. All she asks is forgiveness Marron. She doesn't ask for anything else. Just forgive her. She wants to help you rid the pain...Marron."  
  
---  
  
meanwhile  
  
---  
  
"Trunks are you there?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm right next to you...I think. It's too dakr in here. Where the hell is that flashlight Goten?" Trunks whispered.  
  
"One..and there!" Goten exclaimed, turning on a flashlight.  
  
"About time." Bura muttered.  
  
"Gimme one!" Trunks laughed, pouncing on Goten and taking the bag out of his hand.  
  
"Trunks that's no fair! I wasn't ready!" Goten pouted.  
  
"Shut up you guys. We don't know if Vegeta has this place wired." Pan whispered.  
  
"He doesn't Pan don't worry about it. Living with my mom you learn more than you need about electronics. And I'm pretty sure this place doesn't have a light switch." Bura stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hey you guys...is that a torch?" Goten asked, pointing to what seemed like a torch, which led to a flight of stairs.  
  
"Wow, the guy does have brains." Trunks snickered.  
  
"Can it Trunks. We're here to find out what your dad's hiding from us, not clown on Goten. Got it?" Pan exclaimed irritabbly.  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am." Trunks replied.  
  
"Let's just light up that torch and take it down the stairs okay?" Bura said.  
  
"Okay." Goten replied, taking the torch and using a ki attack to light it.  
  
"Hmmm...looks kinda dark down there..." Goten said, looking down the stairs.  
  
"Just go!" Pan yelled, behind him.  
  
And so our three friends walked down the stairs, but what was down there was something they weren't expecting.  
  
---  
  
Uub and Marron  
  
---  
  
"Marron...I'm sorry about the past five years...could you ever forgive me?" Juuhachigou asked.  
  
"Mom...I don't know anymore. You left me with nothing. With no where to go to. I'm surprised I'm even graduating." Marron said.  
  
"I know. ChiChi told me. I'm so proud of you. I didn't know what to do when I found out. And worse enough I was drunk. I wasn't thinking streight. i didnt mean to say what I said. And I was too ashamed to visit you after." Juuhachigou sobbed.  
  
"Mom..." Marron said, embracing her mother.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Juuhachigou cried.  
  
"I forgive you, it's okay." Marron comforted her mom.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't be here right now..." Uub said umcomfrotably, watching Marron and her mom. "I think I'll get going. Be Back Later..." Uub said, turning around and leaving.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: So you like? Yes? Sorry for the long wait. Very long I know. Been busy and other things. ^_^ Review please! 


End file.
